vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Celestine
Summary Saint Celestine is a revered Living Saint of the Adepta Sororitas' Order of Our Martyred Lady. Though little is known of her mortal life, it is known that Celestine was once a Sister Repentia who fought during the war of Palatine Schism. At the forefront of the most brutal fighting, Celestine was believed to have been slain, but upon recovering her body, her fellow sisters found she still lived. Once cleaned, she was also found to be entirely free of wounds. Celestine soon became the Crusade's sacred figurehead, tearing countless foes to bloody pieces in the name of the holy God Emperor. Venturing to the world of Sanctus Lys, Celestine discovered the Shrine of Saint Katherine. Upon entering the forgotten crypt, she found the Saint's gleaming golden power armor and sacred sword known as the Ardent Blade. After her apotheosis, Celestine herself was granted the title of Living Saint, and continued to lead and inspire all faithful who lay eyes upon her for years to come. While thought lost whilst fighting the renegade Warmaster of Forrax, Celestine showed that death had no hold over her, returning time and time again to aid warriors of the Imperium in their hours of need. Most recently, she participated in the defense of Cadia against Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. Despite the best efforts of her and many other Imperial heroes, Cadia was eventually lost when the remains of the Blackstone Fortress Will of Eternity ''were sent crashing into the planet, destroying its pylon fields and allows the Eye of Terror to overtake it. Celestine's current whereabouts seem to be somewhere in the Webway, making plans against the rising tide of Chaos alongside unlikely Eldar allies. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''High 5-A', possibly 4-B Name: Saint Celestine Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years old Classification: Living Saint, Former Sister Repentia, The Light of the Emperor, Incarnation of the God Emperor's Wrath, "The Bride of the Emperor", Angel of the Imperium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Mind Manipulation/Aura (Any who look upon her will experience renewed vigor and energy should they be pure of heart, of unbridled terror and pain should they be chaotic, evil, and cruel), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out souls and cast them to the warp), Teleportation, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Precognition, Immunity to diseases, toxins, and most physical harm, Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation via Warp travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming Intangible/Incorporeal beings and burning them from reality) Durability Negation, Can grant others divinity and powers similar to her own Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Has effortlessly slain Daemon Princes and Greater Daemons, Her Geminae Superia, who possess a small portion of her own power, were easily able to kill the Daemon Prince Urkanthos, who felt direct and repeated Multi-Melta fire as nothing more than a light warmth), possibly Solar System level (Was able to briefly battle against Abaddon the Despoiler with help from her Geminae Superia, though Abaddon was stated to be far more powerful. Able to stab Abaddon through the back with the Ardent Blade, though both fighters had recently been depowered). Can likely ignore durability due to her immaterial nature and her blade's holy properties. Speed: Unknown movement speed (While never given a definitive speed, her entrance onto the battlefield was likened to a bolt of lightning, and her blade carving through daemons viewed as a blur of light), possibly Massively FTL+ combat/reaction speeds (Has consistently blitzed daemon princes and other foes of such a level, Managed to parry blows from Abaddon, though she required help from her Geminae Superia in order to stand a chance) Lifting Strength: ' Unknown' Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, possibly Solar System level (Took blows from Abaddon, though it was implied he was still able to kill her). Regeneration and divine protection make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless, as a being of the Immaterium she does not tire Range: Extended melee range with the Ardent Blade, at least hundreds of meters with fire and light attacks Standard Equipment: *'Armor of Saint Katherine:' Celestine's armor once belonged to Saint Katherine Elysius, a prominent and highly revered figure in the Ecclesiarchy canon. The armor not only provides physical protection akin to artificer armor, but also grants incredible amounts of divine shielding, as well. *'The Ardent Blade:' This holy blade is said to be the Emperor's wrath made manifest. Not only can it cleave through all layers of protection with its sharpened edge, but also spew waves of holy fire that completely incinerates all in its path. *'Geminae Superia:' Celestine is often accompanied by the Geminae Superia, Eleanor and Genevieve, two powerful Sisters of Battle brought back from the dead by Celestine's will alone. Each of them is surrounded by a suit of golden power armor with a Seraphim jump pack and carries a bolt pistol, power sword, and frag/krak grenades into battle. The Geminae Superia are incredibly powerful in their own right, the two together capable of slaying the same daemon prince who initially laid them low, and can be brought back indefinitely by Celestine herself. Intelligence: Untold years of combat experience often augmented by her visions of the future Weaknesses: Loses a little bit more of herself every time she revives Gallery Saint_Celestine_Canon.png CelestineAngel.jpg|Saint Celestine, an Angel of Light that brings hope to the armies of the Imperium CelestineTriumvirate.jpg|Saint Celestine, alongside Archmagos Belisarius Cawl and Inquisitor Katarinya Greyfax Sacred_Armour.jpg|Mortal Celestine discovers the sacred armour of Saint Katherine. GeminaeSuperia.jpg|Eleanor and Genevieve, the Geminae Superia. The_Saint_Approaches_by_MajesticChicken.jpg|Celestine burns away heretics in an ocean of cleansing fire. Celestine original.jpg|Celestine's original model. celestine-frontal-horz.jpg|Celestine's updated model. CelestineDaemons.jpg|Celestine, vanquishing armies of Daemons in Cadia PrimarisCelestine.jpg|Fighting alongside the Sisters of Battle against the Alpha Legion Others Notable Victories: Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile (5-A forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Sisters of Battle Category:Imperium of Man Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Priests Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Science Fiction Characters